


If a Man Falls in the Forest

by FAHCHaus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin Dies, M/M, YDYD AU, bury your gay after ryan shoots him out of a fucking 1x1 block, have a drabble, im a bitch, mavin tho yes, ryan is dead to me for all that, uh yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAHCHaus/pseuds/FAHCHaus
Summary: If a man falls in the forest and everyone can hear him, will that change anything?





	If a Man Falls in the Forest

It’s all very...sudden. Michael looks away, down, through the tree’s to the chasm below. There’s a sound of impact, an ‘oh.” and then Michael looks up at empty space and a scream. A scream rents the air. Gavin’s scream. 

 

It snaps his every last heartstring. 

 

Because, he throws himself at the edge of the platform, desperately, hoping. Gavin can’t have fallen. Gavin can’t be  _ dead _ , Ryan’s insincere apologies, Jeremy _ screaming _ at him, none of that registers, none of  _ that _ can be real because  _ this _ , Gavin, face up on the forest floor, neck bent at an angle not to conducive to..to living, that can't be real.

 

He has to check. Drops down branch to branch, hoping, hoping, replacing his heart with something bright and desperate and naive, hope pumps his blood and wraps its icy fingers around his throat because hope and reason are pitiless lovers, starcrossed and destined to be torn apart just like two other people Michael’s trying not to think about, and Reason needles at the back of his mind. 

 

Reason gains an inch when Michael drops to the forest floor, on his knees, and his pants are immediately soaked. Reason gains more ground when Gavin’s eyes- they match the forest around him- stare up at Michael, glassy and unmoving and cloudy with burst blood vessels. Reason’s almost totally got him now. Gavin’s chest doesn’t move, doesn’t rise and fall with, with ‘ _ breath. You need to fucking  _ **_breathe_ ** _ to- to….’ _

 

Hope dying feels like he was the one shot instead, an arrow in the chest, piercing his lungs, his heart, maybe-hopefully he’ll die. 

 

But Hope isn’t dead just yet. He reaches out for Gavin’s cheek and it's warm and soft and stubbly, Michael loves it, loves holding him, for all the shit he gives Gavin it’s never been anything less than the best present he’s ever been given to hold him, in any capacity. And then his hand drops to where Gavin’s pulse should be.  Reason dictates that a man can’t breathe around a broken neck, or a cracked skull, blunt force trauma, or without all the blood soaking into the dirt, but Hope rallies because Hope’s a goddamn fool sometimes, makes  _ one _ last desperate attempt. 

 

He waits, one, two, three beats of his heart, to none of Gavin’s and it fucking hurts.  More than he expected. He expected it to be hell, knowing his boi is dead, that the dynamite’s gone out, that his fucking soulmate is not fucking THERE ANYMORE, but god dammit he didn’t expect it to hurt this goddamn much. 

 

And then time loses its meaning, Everything does and how can it not with Gavin not by his side. He’d really rather die. 

 

Gavin’s not here, Jeremy doesn’t wanna be alone and that's too fucking bad for him. Ryan;s still out there and if Michael had the strength to do it, Ryan would die, painfully, horrically. Michael imagines it with every waking thought, but that's Mogar's job and Mogar died with Gavin. Geoff’s made something, a tribute of some kind, he assumes Michael would definitely want to see it, but thats too fucking bad. It’s not Gavin, and it won’t ever be.

He walks off into the woods, and he prays. Doesn’t know why, God isn't real, or they're an asshole, a filthy conniving motherfucker and wont grant michael his one request, but Michael's tenacious. And desperate. 

 

_ ‘Send me to Gavin, I wanna be with Gavin.” _

 

One last prayer. One last time, and this one time, Death comes when Michael wants it too.


End file.
